


15D15P: PJO - Morning After

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Architect Annabeth, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _006\. Morning After_  
>   
> 

Annabeth Chase was not the sort of girl to stare soppily at her boyfriend. It just wasn't her.

Well-muscled and perpetually seaside brown though Percy may be.

_However._

The way the sunrise slanted through the windows and played into sharp contrasts of shine and shadow on his sweaty (well-muscled) shoulders, creating contrasts and chiaroscuro; that small patch of skin at the small of his back seeming to shimmer slightly through the innate knowledge of being the thing that tethered Percy’s soul to Earth… 

Well, if there were no architecture in that, then everything Annabeth Chase believed in was a lie.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
